1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens system employed for a lens shutter camera (hereinafter referred to as LS camera), etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to realize a compactness and low cost for an LS camera incorporating a zoom lens system, a compact, low-cost taking lens system is desired. In order to reduce the size of a zoom lens system amount of lens movement in a zooming operation, the refractive power of each lens component is required to be increased. However, the number of lens elements has to be increased to increase the refractive power while maintaining a required performance. On the contrary, to reduce the cost, it is effective to decrease the number of lens elements. As described above, the realization of compactness and that of a low cost lens system conflict with each other. In recent years, technologies such as plastic forming, the glass molding, etc. have made remarkable progress, which has enabled a low-cost production of aspherical surfaces.